Cosas de niños
by Tamae Namikaze Hyuga
Summary: -¡Yo me casare con Hina-chan cuando seamos grandes-ttebayou!/- ¡NO! ¡Yo me casare con Hinata-chan cuando seamos grandes!/ Ella aun no podía entender como lo que parecía un día normal de juegos con los gemelos Namikase había terminado convirtiéndose en una discusión sobre quien de ellos dos seria su esposo cuando fueran grandes. Aviso: Universo Alternativo.


***~Cosas de niños~***

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:- ¡Yo me casare con Hina-chan cuando seamos grandes-ttebayou!/- ¡NO! ¡Yo me casare con Hinata-chan cuando seamos grandes!/ Ella aun no podía entender como lo que parecía un día normal de juegos con los gemelos Namikase había terminado convirtiéndose en una discusión sobre quien seria su esposo en el futuro.**

**Aviso: esta historia es completamente original, si es vista en otra pagina bajo el nombre de alguien mas por favor avisar. ¡Digan NO al plagio!**

* * *

- ¡Yo me casare con Hina-chan cuando seamos grandes-ttebayou!

- ¡NO! ¡Yo me casare con Hinata-chan cuando seamos grandes!

La pequeña Hinata de tan solo 5 años de edad era espectadora de la disputa que se realizaba entre dos pequeños rubios exactamente iguales, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis y la pelota fueran los gritos y protestas de ambos niños, era curioso como un simple juego infantil terminaría en una extraña discusión sobre quien de ellos dos se casaría con ella cuando fueran grandes. Ella aun no podía entender como habían llegado hasta ese rumbo cuando todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal de juegos con los gemelos Namikase…

.

.

.

.

Había comenzado como un día común y corriente, Naruto y Menma vinieron como todos los días a su casa a jugar cualquier juego que se les ocurriera. Ella pensó que jugarían al escondite o tal vez en la caja de arena del jardín como siempre lo hacían pero Naruto había alegado que "¡esos juegos son aburridos! ¡Dattebayou!" y que debían jugar algo menos aburrido y ñoño, que ya estaban bastante grandes como para jugar ese tipo de juegos. Tanto Menma como Hinata vieron expectantes a Naruto esperando a que este dijera que juego "no tan infantil y ñoño" iban a jugar hoy, y la propuesta fue simple: La Casita.

Menma rodo los ojos ante la proposición de su hermano, ¡ese juego era aún más ñoño que el propio escondite! El había visto como muchas niñas lo jugaban en la escuela, también recordaba lo ridículas que se veían pidiéndole a "**Sasuke-kun" **que este fuera el papa, para que al final este les contestara con un seco y rotundo "**NO**" que las dejaba llorando. Pensó en decirle a su hermano lo tonta que era su idea, pero cuando se fijó en la dulce carita de emoción que puso Hinata al escuchar el nombre del juego prefirió callarse.

El no sería tan malo como Sasuke, él no quería ver a Hinata llorando como las otras niñas cuando el cruel pelinegro rechazaba el jugar con ellas, además que tan malo sería jugar ese juego…

-¡Esta bien! Yo seré el papá, Hinata-chan será la mamá y Men-Nii seré nuestro hijo.

Ok, retiraba lo que había dicho.

-Oye… –se quejó Menma, en verdad estaba muy contrariado con su papel en ese juego- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el hijo?-gruño.

-Porque yo soy mayor que tú.

-¡Esa no es una buena razón!-se quejo Menma, no le parecía que esa fuera razón suficiente para que el tuviera esa papel tan vergonzoso- y a todo esto ¿por que tienes que ser tu el padre? y no me salgas con esa tontería de que eres el mayor-se adelanto el rubio menor al ver la claras intenciones que tenia su hermano de decir lo mismo de hace unos momentos.

-Pues… - Naruto pensaba en una mejor respuesta para darle a su hermano, sabía que hasta que no le dijera una respuesta lo suficientemente "razonable" a su hermano no podrían empezar a jugar, y estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo con esa discusión tan absurda, el era el mayor así que estaba claro que el debía ser el padre, pero estaba seguro que Menma no dejaría de quejarse hasta que le diera una buena respuesta, se quedó pensando un largo rato sobre que podia responder al quejoso de su hermano, hasta que la repuesta llego a él de sopetón- porque cuando sea grande yo me casare con Hinata-chan ¡datebayou!- dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa efusiva acorde a su personalidad, creyendo haber dejado por zanjado el asunto.

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rojas ante lo último dicho y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, también pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón se aceleraba un poco. Menma apretó sus pequeñas manitas hasta convertirlas en puños, mostrando total desacuerdo.

-¿Y por qué serias tu quien se casaría con Hinata cuando sea grande?-gruño Menma

-Porque soy el mayor.

-¡Ya te dije que esa no es una buena razón!

Menma miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, él no quería que el tonto de su hermano mayor fuera el esposo de su **querida **amiga cuando crecieran, habían muchas niñas en el mundo (no todas tan bonitas como Hinata-chan claro) así que no entendía porque precisamente se tenia que casar con **_ella_ **molesto como estaba y para sorpresa de los otros dos pequeños, Menma se acercó a Hinata y cubrió la blanca manita de esta con su pequeña mano morena.

-Yo me casare con Hinata cuando seamos adultos- dijo con seguridad Menma- así que yo seré el papa y tu serás el hijo- apunto el rubio menor a su hermano.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza al sentir la cálida mano de Menma tomando la suya, Naruto parpadeo sorprendido ante lo dicho por su hermano y la acción de este, para luego inflar sus mejillas y adquirir un tono carmín en gran parte de su cara, clara señal de que haría un berrinche.

-¡NO!- Naruto agarro la mano libre de Hinata entre la suya (para vergüenza y confusión de la pobre ojiperla)- ¡Hinata se casara conmigo!- afirmo muy seguro el rubio mayor.

Menma también inflo sus mejillas y estas adquirieron un tono rojizo, él no se iba a dejar ganar por nada del mundo.

-¡NO! ¡Ya te dije que yo seré su esposo!

-¡Ya te dije que seré yo quien se case con ella! ¡Datebayou!

Y así siguieron peleando frente a una pobre peli azul que no sabía qué hacer para detener la riña que se había producido entre los gemelos.

.

.

.

.

Aunque ya hubiera pasado casi media hora peleando, ninguno de los dos rubios daba señales de querer darle la razón al otro, hace ya bastante habían soltado sus respectivas manos de las suyas sin darse cuenta debido a la discusión, tal vez planeaban resolver ese asunto de otramanera en caso de que el otro no quisiera ceder,

-¡Arg! Me harte- grito cansado Naruto, Hinata observo temerosa esperando ver al rubio mayor abalanzarse sobre su hermano, y confirmar sus temores, para su suerte no paso eso, pero si algo que la dejo sin habla- será Hinata quien decida quién de nosotros dos se casara con ella de grande-propuso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ambos niños voltearon a ver a la ojiperla en espera de su respuesta, esta sinceramente no sabía que responder, ella estaba segura que si elegía a uno de ellos el otro se enojaría (y probablemente lloraría) y no querría volver a jugar con ella.

Ella no quería que eso pasara, quería seguir jugando con Naruto y Menma por igual.

Entonces un foco se prendió en su pequeña cabeza y dio con la respuesta que seguro dejaría satisfecho a ambos chicos. Se acercó a ambos chicos que solo pudieron aguantar la respiración en espera de escuchar el veredicto final de la peli azul, pero grande fue la sorpresa de que la niña tomara la mano de ambos y les dijera con simpleza:

-Me casare con los dos- respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa inocente pintada en sus labios y sus mejillas coloradas.

Ambos iban a replicar, se supone que ella solo puede elegir a uno de ellos dos, pero prefirieron callar al ver la bella sonrisa que les dedicaba. Verdaderamente, ambos dudaban de tener suficiente valor como para decirle eso a la pobre Hinata y ponerla triste.

-Está bien- suspiro Menma

-Pues que se le hará- acepto de mala gana Naruto- pero aún nos falta un bebe- hizo un puchero.

-No hay problema- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- Tamae-chan será la hija- señalo a la pequeña muñeca que descansaba en la caja de arena.

Ambos rubios aceptaron aun algo contrariados por la decisión de la pequeña, pero viéndolo por otro lado, ambos conseguían lo que querían, y eso era estar con Hinata-chan.

Además, no había tiempo para seguir peleando, su madre llegaría pronto por ellos, debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba, después de toda su madre no era muy paciente que digamos y estaban seguros que no les daría más tiempo para jugar.

-11 AÑOS DESPUÉS-

Menma podía sentir el molesto tic que se producía en su ceja izquierda, mientras que unos sonrojados Naruto y Hinata veían al igual que él, la burlesca sonrisa en la cara de una muy divertida Kushina.

Esta les había contado una absurda historia sobre como él y su tonto hermano rubio (cabe señalar que Menma se había pintado el pelo hace poco de negro) se habían peleado por saber quién de los dos se casaría con la Hyuga (la cual había ido a su casa para hacer un trabajo que se entregaría la próxima semana).

En serio, ¿su madre los creía tan tontos como para creer esa historia? Pues por esa sonrisa parecía que sí.

-No me mires así Men-chan- replico la pelirroja ante la mirada inquisidora de su hijo, este sintió su tic aumentar y una vena palpitar con fuerza en su frente al oír el mote con el que solía llamarlo siempre su madre- esta historia es cien por ciento cierta, si quieres le preguntas a Hitomi*, ella fue la que me conto todo lo que hicieron- Finalizo con un sonrisa ladina

-Lo que digas-Menma rodo los ojos exasperado.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-Kushina inflo sus mejillas infantilmente- Aun recuerdo cuando los fui a buscar y ambos llegaron agarrados de las manos con Hinata gritando: "¡Kaa-chan! ¡Kaa-chan!"-rémelo su madre con voz infantil para la vergüenza de los hermanos- "¡adivina que! ¡Ambos nos casaremos con Hina-chan! ¿No crees que es genial?" aún recuerdo la cara de Hiashi al escucharlos decir eso-rió la pelirroja ante el recuerdo del rostro de un escandalizado Hiashi.

Hinata cubrió con sus manos su rostro sonrojado, sintió que su cara se iba a derretir de lo roja que estaba y probablemente ya habría humo saliendo de sus orejas, Naruto tosió tratando inútilmente de disimular la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento (lástima que no pudiera bajar su enorme sonrojo) y Menma aún sentía el molesto el tic en su cara solo que esta vez también venía acompañado de un color escarlata cubriendo sus mejillas (claro que no tan fuerte como el de los otros dos).

-Ok, creo que ya tuvimos suficientes tonterías por hoy- Menma se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió directo a una avergonzada Hinata- creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a tu casa, Hyuga-tomo la mano de la ojiperla y la levanto de la silla para guiarla a la salida, esta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la acción del chico, y Naruto sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse al ver lo que hacía Menma.

-O-oye Menma…- Naruto sentía una fuerte opresión en el estómago al presenciar la escena de su hermano tomando la mano de la chica, sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento de despejar su mente de todo pensamiento negativo-¿Y qué pasara con el trabajo?

-Lo haremos otro día-contesto de forma seca el pelinegro.

Guio a la Hyuga hasta la puerta de su casa, intentando no prestar atención a lo bien que se sentía tener la mano de ella entre la suya, abrió la puerta y empujo a la chica fuera de su casa- Adiós y buen viaje de regreso- se despido fríamente de ella.

-A-adiós Hinata, y ten cuidado al volver a casa-alcanzo a despedirse el rubio antes de que su hermano cerrara con un portazo la puerta- eso fue muy grosero de tu parte- gruño.

-Me vale madres- respondió el pelinegro sin mucho interés.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se dirigía a paso lento a la parada de autobús, aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza debido a lo que oyó de la madre de ambos chicos, aun no podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso de niña, ¡qué vergüenza! Estaba segura que aún seguía pareciendo un tomate de lo roja que estaba su cara.

En cuanto llego a la parada, su rostro recupero su tono natural y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizo, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista más calmado, resultaba gracioso lo inocente que fueron de niños, Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo de dos pequeños y felices rubios extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

Pero… la verdad es que esa decisión que tomo de niña no podía aplicarse ahora, debía elegir a uno solo de ellos, lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que la decisión fuera más fácil. A ambos los quería, y mucho, de eso estaba segura desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero también sabía que no podía estar con ambos, no sería justo, para ninguno de ellos tres.

Suspiro, en verdad las cosas son más fáciles cuando uno es pequeño e inocente.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba tomando una ducha después de lo sucedido, dejaba que el agua fría cayera directo sobre su cabeza, la cual aún tenía el recuerdo latente de la charla de esa tarde. A decir verdad, el si recordaba ese día, jamás olvidaría la bella sonrisa que Hinata les dedico junto con su respuesta.

Río bajito, en verdad que era un pequeña muy inocente, mira que dar una respuesta así. Pero él sabía que no todo era color de rosa. Hinata no podía estar con ambos, eso era claro, pero también sabía que su hermano sentía lo mismo que el sentía por Hinata, así que las cosas no estarían fáciles para él.

Salió de la ducha con una resolución en sus pensamientos. El lucharía por el amor de Hinata, aunque esto significara perder a su hermano en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

Menma se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música con sus audífonos a todo volumen mientras miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, los pensamientos de Menma eran los mismos que los de su hermano. Él no se dejaría vencer así de fácil, daría la pelea de su vida y todo por la mujer que ama.

Le resultaba gracioso como una simple, tonta y torpe chica (además de bella, encantadora y tierna, aunque el jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) había logrado ponerlo a él y a su hermano en ese dilema, aun desconocía como era posible que lo hubiera logrado.

Pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles al tonto de su hermano Naruto , no permitiría que le quitara a Hinata así de sencillo, no sin antes haber dado una buena batalla.

.

.

.

.

Porque ellos lo sabían, debía tomar una decisión y pronto, y sea cual fuera el resultado, uno de ellos saldría lastimado por todo esto.

.

.

.

.

Verdaderamente, las cosas son más fáciles cuando uno es pequeño, pensaron los tres adolescentes con pesar.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola a todos! como verán soy nueva en la pagina, espero que mi primera historia haya sido de su agrado. Todo consejo o critica constructiva sera bien recibida.

**PD: **Hitomi es el nombre de la madre de Hinata, y es propiedad de **Rocio Hyuga,** yo solo la tome prestada para mi historia

Comentarios?


End file.
